Within the meaning of the present invention, a component is said to be “hyperfrequency” when it is capable of operating in the hyperfrequency range, for example at frequencies above 1 GHz. An element is “conductive” when it allows electrical current to pass, unlike an “insulating” element.
A hyperfrequency connection element or connector, such as the coaxial connector disclosed by US Publication No. 2011/0161050, generally includes a central conductor, made up of a conductive rod that defines a longitudinal axis of the connector, and an outer conductor arranged around the conductive rod and formed by a conductive body. The rod and the body are radially separated by an insulator that supports the rod. The connector is designed to fit with a complementary connector also comprising a central conductive rod, an insulator that supports the rod, as well as an outer conductive body. The two connectors can be mechanically disassembled relative to one another and when they are fitted together, electrical contact is established between the rods of the two connectors on the one hand, and between the bodies of the two connectors on the other hand. The signal transmitted by the connector to the complementary connector in particular passes in the form of waves into the space extending between the conductive rod and the conductive body, including in the insulation. The insulating elements that maintain the rod relative to the body are designed not to overly disrupt the electrical signal transmitted by the connector.
According to the prior art, to keep the rod in position relative to the body of the connector, it is in particular known to overmold an insulating washer around part of the rod. A first axial end of the washer is placed abutting against an inner shoulder of the body. A ring for maintaining the position is arranged radially between the washer and the body. One end of the ring includes an outer flange that locks the second end of the washer in contact with the shoulder of the body. In this way, in a radial direction, the connecting rod is kept in position by means of the overmolded washer and the ring. In an axial direction, the assembly formed by the rod and the overmolded washer is maintained on either side by the shoulder and by the flange of the ring.
The overmolding of a washer is relatively complex to do and sometimes creates burrs that must be eliminated in an additional manufacturing step.
In a known manner, the smaller the dimensions of a connector, the more it can operate at high frequencies. Furthermore, the transmission quality of the signal is conditioned by the characteristic impedance of the connector, which depends on the geometry of the connector and the dielectric constant of the insulating ring.
The connector with overmolded washer described above has a relatively complex geometry, and consequently is not easy to produce with dimensions making it possible to correctly transmit a signal with a frequency above 40 GHz. Furthermore, the complexity of this design causes significant allowances on the small dimensions of the connector, which risks deteriorating the transmission of the signal.
The manufacture and assembly of such a connector is relatively complex, in light of the number of component parts thereof. The superposition of the overmolded washer with the ring creates discontinuities that tend to disrupt the transmitted signal. In general, the body of a connector is mounted on a fixed platen and it is necessary to adjust the axial position of the rod relative to the body, so as to be able to maintain a quasi-constant characteristic impedance in the hyperfrequency line and thereby achieve a satisfactory electrical connection between the connector and a complementary connector. In order to fix the axial position of the rod precisely relative to the platen, it is known to insert adjusting shims between the connector and the platen. To adjust the position correctly, it is then necessary to disassemble the connector from the platen to be able to add or remove shims, which is costly and delicate to do, in light of the required dimensional precision.
The invention more particularly aims to resolve these drawbacks by proposing a connector having improved hyperfrequency performance, allowing an easy assembly that can be industrialized, with a simple design and making it possible to adjust the axial position of the connection rod precisely and easily.